


The Carnival Fic (Phan)

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dom Phil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: One if those fucked up Dan and Phil Phanfics, Phil fucks Dan at a carnival, read at your own riskwritten by @ imma_scary_vampire on Wattpadhttps://www.wattpad.com/user/imma_scary_vampire





	

***Story made by  imma_scary_vampire on Wattpad***

Dan was sitting on his usual position on the couch tumblring his face off. He paused for a moment to realize he hasn't seen Phil all day.

"Phil?!" Dan called out.

No answer. Dan started to worry, he got up to look around the house for him. Just then he got a call.

"Hello?" Dan said.

"Meet me at that old carnival we used to go to." It was Phil.

"Phil you don't sound the sa-" Just then Phil hung up.

"Alright I will go now then." Dan said as he pulled on his jacket and shoes ready to go out the door.

He was walking through the crunchy leaves with cold wind blowing in his face. He heard the squeaking of old rusty things.

"Alright I must be here." He turned the corner to see broken signs and tent.

He started walking through the ruins when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped in his tracks to see a shadow leaning over his. He didn't feel quite right about this.

"Phil, is that y-" Just then he fell to the ground.

He awoke about an hour later. It was cold and breezy. He then realized he had his hands and feet tied up to each corner of an old bed. He looked down to see he was naked.

He started to panic, he saw something move in the corner. A guy in a trench coat and hat walked up to him, giggling like crazy. Dan screamed. The guy took off his coat only to reveal a naked Phil.

Dan was speechless, he couldn't even squeal. Phil started to climb on top of Dan. Phil started laughing, his dick started throbbing like crazy.

"No Phil! what are you doing?"

Phil started purring like a cat.

"No-Phil!"

Just then Phil pressed his lips against Dan's smooching him lots. Dan tried to moved his mouth away to take a breath but Phil shoved his tongue inside Dan's mouth trying to taste Dan's throat. Phil took it out and started licking Dan's body slowly working his way down to Dan's censored area.

"No Phil-ahh!"

Phil was pulling on Dan's penis and liking it roughly.

Dan was starting to become erect, which was making Phil even more exited. Phil stopped and crawled back up to Dan making his face at Phil's butt level. Phil's hard boner was pushing against Dan's check.

"Suck." Phil whispers

"N-no!"

"YES, SUCK IT NOW!" Phil raised his voice.

Dan knew he doesn't like doing that so he preceded to Phil's command. Dan opens his mouth. Phil shoved it down deep into Dan's throat making him choke. Phil started rubbing it inside Dan, making hot sticky sperm flow down Dan's throat.

After about ten minutes both Dan and Phil grew weak. Knowing Dan couldn't run anywhere, Phil untied Dan. Phil started groping Dan's balls. Dan tried to drag himself away but Phil was too strong, he dragged Dan back and flipped him upside down.

Phil grabbed a piece of rope and swirled it through Dan's ass checks and around his balls as a warning.

"I hope your enjoying this carnival ride, Dan" Phil said with pleasure in his eyes.

"N-no." Dan said, quivering.

"Oh...then we will have to make this ride more fun then, won't we Daniel?"

Phil then shoved his hard dick into Dan's ass making Dan shriek loud.

"Oh yes! Shriek like that! Nice and loud for me!"

Phil then started shoving it in harder rocking back and forth furiously making Dan get terry eyed.

"P-Phil-ah-Phil!"

"Yes! Like that Dan!"

Phil started pushing harder into Dan trying to go balls deep.

"Ah-ah!"

Phil had one last powerful energy push left in him so he went for it hard.

"AH PHIL!" Dan shouted it so loudly in nearly made Phil go death.

He was satisfied with that so he slid it out of Dan making hot sticky cum go all over their body's. Phil got some of Dan's cum and spread it over his hands then started licking his fingers and lay down beside him, both panting heavily.

"I love you Dan." Phil said.

"I love you too." Dan said back to Phil then they both fell asleep.

Dan awoke back in his bed the next day he walked out to see Phil on the couch.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Phil said.

"Um.."

"Can I ask a favor of you Dan?"

"Uh, sure I guess..."

"When I die, can you mix my ashes in a bowl of hot chilli then eat it? Just so I can tear up that ass one last time?"

Dan smirked at Phil and they went and nailed each other on the couch right there making it thump hard against the walls.

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't write this story, my friend did, tell me what you think of it**

 


End file.
